


Coda to "In the Presence of the Enemy"

by shirasade



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It bloody hurt seeing Lynley with Helen, kissing on the corner of the street, lost to the world. And Barbara had no one to blame but herself - she'd been careful to make sure he suspected nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda to "In the Presence of the Enemy"

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty coda to 2x02 - In the Presence of the Enemy.

It bloody hurt seeing Lynley with Helen, kissing on the corner of the street, lost to the world. And Barbara had no one to blame but herself - she'd been careful to make sure he suspected nothing.

Meeting Robin, she'd even managed to convince herself that they were just colleagues, maybe friends, but definitely not more. Look how that had turned out, with her almost falling for a child murderer - and just when she thought the day couldn't get possibly any worse, when she had begun to look forward to nice hot shower and an evening in front of the telly, there they were, all wrapped up in their cozy upperclass bubble of perfect happiness.

Shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of the image dancing in front of her eyes, Barbara walked home. If only she could still dislike him as the blue-blooded ponce of an Earl who had annoyed her so much in the beginning - she might have been out of a job by now, but at least it wouldn't hurt so much. Instead here she was, heading to an empty, unfinished flat, not even her mom there anymore to keep her mind off the fact that she was alone. Alone, while he rode off into the sunset with Helen, the perfect damsel - but then, how could she ever have expected anything else? Which self-respecting knight in shining armour would ever bother with the likes of her?


End file.
